


How to Care for Your Obscurial

by SweetSorcery



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Caring, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Credence Barebone Heals, Credence Barebone Lives, Crying, Dacryphilia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Messy, Mirror Sex, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Partially Clothed Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Praise Kink, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protectiveness, Romance, Slash, Spanking, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: Percival takes good care of Credence, but he might be a little too anxious about protecting him. Credence is doing well, but has a bit of trouble communicatingallhis needs.





	How to Care for Your Obscurial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Kinktober 2018**.
> 
> Day 4 Prompts used: Spanking | Mirror Sex | Dacryphilia (Crying)
> 
> I'm a day late for this, because it started out rather fluffy, but then the characters started crumbling, and I had to do a deeper rewrite. Oops.  
> Note that in this universe, Grindelwald helped himself to Graves' body for just one day.

It doesn't take Percival long to work out that there are days when the only thing Credence really responds to is authority. In hindsight, he will be rather annoyed with himself for taking much longer to find out why.

* * *

He is going to get him past this, and he is making good progress but, once in a while, Credence still reverts to the timid, downtrodden young man Percival first met. It's strange, this recurring need for punishment, considering how well he is beginning to adapt to life in the magical community. Or at least, life within the small circle of wizards and witches, and one No-Maj, with whom he interacts at this point - mostly Percival; Newt when he comes to visit; Tina, who has learned not to tell MACUSA about everything; and Queenie and Jacob, who bring him treats and hugs whenever they can. Queenie also brings regular advice to Percival to open his eyes and start working on his own happiness; she would look at Credence when she tells him this. It's easy for her to say. Percival is the one who took him in after Grindelwald's, thankfully brief, takeover of his body, which caused Credence's near destruction. He continues to marvel that the boy is able to separate his trust in Percival from before with the way Grindelwald treated him that awful day.

Yes, Credence is doing well. Percival treats him with kindness and limits his touches to those of comfort and reassurance, which is anything but easy on him. Yet on those days when he craves punishment, Credence does all he can think of to try and make Percival snap; he never succeeds, as nothing on Earth could make him angry with Credence. Then he goes out of his way to be clumsy, or contrary, or sulky - all of those succeed more in amusing Percival than making his control slip. Again, not the reaction Credence hopes for, Percival knows.

Finally, Credence gets around to his last resort - behaving like a wanton minx. It is his last resort not because he doesn't genuinely want to do it - Percival knows quite well that Credence is attracted to him, and heaven knows he craves the boy - but because, thanks to his puritan upbringing, he gets adorably embarrassed behaving that way. As a result, he tends to make an unconvincing mess of it.

Percival is rather glad he can't be angry at, or impatient with, Credence, or he might never find himself in a situation like the one in which he is now: Sitting at the foot of his bed, after a long day at work, with Credence kneeling in front of him and peering up at him from under his long lashes, biting his cherry lips. Credence's fingers are already twisting into Percival's tie.

"You're going to help me undress, is that it?" Percival asks.

Credence nods. He struggles with the tie, getting his index finger stuck in the knot at one point and glaring at it.

Percival suppresses a smile. "I didn't ask you to, Credence."

"No, I want to." Credence pouts. He tugs a little too hard, mumbles a quiet 'sorry' when Percival frowns at him, and finally succeeds in removing the tie and getting started on the shirt buttons.

"What if I tell you to stop?" Percival tests him.

Credence looks up at him, chewing his bottom lip. He looks torn. He is searching Percival's eyes for signs of true reluctance. In the end, finding none, he says in a slightly shaky voice, "I'm going to do it anyway." He very quickly undoes several buttons, as if to prove he means it.

Cheering him on internally, Percival raises a brow. "If you do, don't be surprised if I end up punishing you."

The quiver in Credence's fingers is instantaneous and very noticeable, tips fluttering excitedly between parting shirt folds and bare skin. "I won't." He frowns, then back-tracks. "I mean, I won't be surprised."

It would be ridiculous, if it wasn't so adorable, Percival thinks. Really, all Credence has to do is ask, 'Won't you please spank me, Percival?' But no, he has to come by his punishment in his own way. So be it.

"You're a really naughty boy. I'm at a loss what to do with you sometimes." Percival sighs dramatically.

Credence's lovely eyes flash up at him, an array of suggestions so obviously on the tip of his tongue, Percival thinks that, if he leans down and prises that sweet mouth open, he could suck them right off it. He struggles not to.

"I don't know," Credence lies.

"Well, you haven't done anything really bad yet, I suppose," Percival says generously, "if you stop now." He knows what works best on Credence. He also knows he should probably take those words to heart himself; Credence is in his care, after all. The kind of game they're playing right now is dangerous; they're playing with fire.

Credence sticks his chin out a little way and speeds up his efforts. He pulls the shirt from Percival's trousers and flings it open, before starting at once on his belt.

Percival leans back imperceptibly to give him easier access, hopefully without Credence noticing it. He glances over the dark head, awful haircut grown out into still short, but soft waves bobbing with every sudden movement. He suppresses a gasp at the sight in the mirror - him, sitting on the bed, with Credence between his legs, on the floor... he's so distracted, he lets Credence go further than he should.

By the time Credence's fingers are fumbling between his trousers and underwear, trying to peel down one without properly getting the other out of the way first, it is a struggle not to help.

"Stop right there, Credence," Percival says, regretfully and only because he really should.

Credence glowers up at him, as best he can from his submissive position.

"We've talked about this. You can't just help yourself to what you want." He adds, in a near whisper, "None of us can."

Credence continues to look defiant, but his increased excitement is obvious in the fluttering of his pulse at the base of his throat.

"I'll have to punish you again, won't I?" Percival fights to keep his voice stern. He fights to keep his expression impassive too, when Credence's eyes light up and he nods eagerly. "Stand up, Credence." And when he doesn't immediately obey, "Up!"

Credence scrambles to his feet, but doesn't move away. He only does what he's told now. He's looking down at Percival, a plea in his lovely eyes. No, not a plea - a demand. He doesn't look anxious, he looks... vulnerable, yes, always that, but also as if he is done playing. Credence looks as if he needs this, _wants_ this, more than anything.

Percival doesn't think a few perfunctory smacks, followed by holding Credence close and sending him off to bed with a kiss to his forehead, will do the trick this time. His heart starts pounding.

"Undo your trousers and push them down past your hips," he says, barely recognising his own voice.

Credence obeys at once with shaking fingers.

Percival peers past Credence's waist towards the mirror, in which perfect, round white buttocks are revealed. His lips are dry. Apparently, Credence decided to push down his underwear, too. He looks at Credence's groin, immediately in front of his face now, where his hands hold the long shirt tails together, shielding him. He licks his lips, because Credence is too well endowed to quite manage to cover himself.

"Lie on your stomach, across my thighs," Percival demands, but his voice isn't quite steady.

Credence obeys awkwardly. It isn't easy to maneuvre himself into position with his trousers half off. It doesn't help that he is half hard, wincing when he can't find a comfortable place for his cock.

Percival closes his eyes and prays for calm while Credence tortures him with his wriggling and panting. "Stop moving, Credence," he says sternly, and is obeyed at once. He moves his feet further apart, spreading his legs wider, and gives Credence a little shove with one hand on his bare bottom, so that the hardening cock slots between his thighs.

Credence mewls, arching his back like a cat.

"Didn't I say to lie still?" Percival says, knowing the strictness has all but drained from his voice.

Credence nods his head. He is where he wanted to be. He hangs his head over the side of Percival's left thigh, going as limp as a rag doll on his lap.

"Now, how many time do I usually spank you for behaving wantonly?" Percival muses out loud.

"Many. Twenty or more," Credence tries.

Percival bites his lip. It's a dozen, and Credence is well aware of it. "Do you think you can take twenty?"

"Yes," is mumbled against his thigh. The mumble is followed almost instantly by a kiss he can feel right through his trouser leg.

Percival places his left hand on the dark curls affectionately, stroking them, looking up towards the mirror, then almost wishes he hadn't. He concentrates on the feel of the silky hair sliding between his fingers, while he pushes Credence's shirt up so his bottom is exposed. Then he gives it a very light slap.

Credence gasps a little.

"If we're doing twenty, we'll start slowly." Another light slap. And another. The pale flesh under Percival's hand grows warmer. "Do you feel sorry yet?"

Credence shakes his head.

Percival doesn't know whether to be glad or worried. He applies another slap, then keeps his hand quite still where it lands, keeping the spot of skin hot. He feels Credence push back against his palm with a little sigh, the small shift letting him know he is fully hard now, his cock trapped between Percival's thighs, as is his own of course. He closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the sensation.

Credence mewls impatiently.

"Hush." Percival smacks him again, squeezing his thighs closed the moment he feels Credence start to relax from that slap. He smiles at the resulting moan.

"Percival..." Credence's voice is little more than a needy gasp, and it does wonderful things to Percival.

"Sorry yet?" Another slap, a little harder this time, thighs not relaxing their grip in the slightest. 

"Uh..." A full body shudder. "Mm... no."

Percival laughs huskily. He follows up the next slap - against the underside of the pinkening bottom - with another prolonged press of his hand, enjoying Credence's whimper and jiggle against the touch immensely. Instead of applying another slap, he begins to stroke firmly back and forth across the crack and, when Credence seems to hold his breath in anticipation of what he might do next, he turns his palm and strokes up and down instead, spreading the cheeks just a little under the pressure.

Credence widens his legs as much as he is able to, considering he still has his trousers on below his thighs.

Percival leans down to whisper into an ear pink with heat. "You want a reward already, when I'm not done punishing you yet?"

"No. I mean yes. I... please." Credence wriggles, causing near unbearable friction to both Percival's cock - which has by now fully found its way out of his undone trousers and pushed down underwear, and his own.

"Jesus, Credence." Percival squeezes his eyes shut and gasps. "Well, maybe a little one." He directs a wandless spell through the palm of his hand, and Credence yelps at the sensation of sudden slickness inside his channel. Another slap, which causes a squishy sound, and Credence cries out incredulously.

"Did you expect more?" Percival teases.

Credence is nodding, clutching at his leg, squirming and generally driving him crazy.

"Like this?" Percival teases along the length of the boy's crack, up and down, letting his middle finger slide down deeper until it starts to spread some of the excess lubrication outward from the contracting hole.

Credence pushes back towards the finger, and Percival allows him to catch it, letting it slide in just a little way. And Credence moans and pushes back harder, utterly undoing Percival.

Percival loves the tight heat enclosing his finger, moving it in little circles to widen the space. He draws the finger out and, not giving Credence time to feel empty, spanks him again, then repeats the process with two fingers.

By this point, Credence is so hard between Percival's thighs, their cocks are practically duelling. He's clawing at the smooth wool of Percival's trousers hard enough that, were they of lesser quality, they would certainly rip.

After the next slap, and with three fingers working their way into him, Credence is gasping for breath, helplessly thrusting his groin into Percival's lap.

"How many slaps has it been?" Percival barely manages to ask. 

"I... I don't know," Credence admits.

Neither does Percival, who doubts he could count to three at that point, and was hoping Credence might have had more luck keeping count, considering how eager he was for an excessive twenty.

"I think you've had enough," Percival says huskily, scissoring his fingers inside the slick heat. When Credence whines a claim that no, he hasn't, he demands, "Stand up, Credence, and take off your trousers and underwear completely."

Credence is reluctant, but eventually obeys, gasping when his hard cock, dripping onto Percival's trousers, drags across the thigh he used to push himself up. He's barely up on his feet, swaying unsteadily, when he is turned to face the mirror across from the bed and pulled back down on Percival's lap, legs kept wide apart by Percival's knees holding them open.

Percival looks at Credence in the mirror and smiles. Credence is staring wide-eyed, flushed to the roots of his hair with embarrassment, his cock lifting and poking out from under the shirt which now bears a large wet stain. He's also trembling, trying to reach Percival's cock pressed up against his perineum while smearing it with sticky trails.

"Look how pretty you are exposed like that," Percival purrs appreciatively, then exposes him further by reaching around and unbuttoning the damp shirt up to Credence's navel. He would unbutton it completely and take it off, but not only is he running out of patience, he also knows that being completely naked terrifies Credence. It's all he can do to make him undress for a bath. He never wants Credence to not feel safe.

"I'm not pretty," Credence protests.

That will be the next thing he'll succeed at with the boy, Percival thinks, right after eliminating his need for punishment - convincing him how utterly enchanting he is.

"Mirrors don't lie to you, Credence, and neither do I."

Credence meets his eyes in the mirror, his full face flush receding to a faint pink glow on his high cheekbones. Then he smiles his adorable smile, and Percival knows he needs to hurry, or he'll come on his sheets rather than inside Credence.

"Lean forward a little," Percival instructs huskily, and Credence does, and Percival curses softly while he lines himself up against the glistening, widened hole. Then he grasps Credence's hips and pulls him down.

Credence cries out, and Percival knows it's not pain. There's no resistance, and the cock he immediately reaches for doesn't flag in the least. More than anything, the degree to which Credence trusts him, after all he's been through, and the brief humiliation by a man wearing Percival's face, threatens to choke him up.

"You sweet thing," Percival coos, one hand on Credence's cock, the other on his thigh, just resting there and spreading warmth. "Look at yourself. Look at your beautiful face, your lush lips, your perfect cock in my hand." When Credence's lashes flutter closed, and open again wet, he continues, "Why do you make me punish you first, when all I want to do is to make you feel good?"

"Because I'm bad," Credence sobs.

"Why do you think that?" Percival asks.

"Because I so badly want you to touch me, and do things like this to me."

Percival doesn't think he's ever had a dream come true until that day. "No, sweetheart, no. You're good. You're my good boy. I want to touch you. I _want_ to make love to you."

Tears are rolling freely down Credence's cheeks now, and he looks so vulnerable and needy when he's crying, it only makes Percival want him even more, but it's time to bring that beautiful smile back instead. "And you feel so good, Credence, God, you feel good." He thrusts his hips up off the bed, and Credence moans. "So warm around me and soft, I want to be inside you all the time."

"Percival," Credence gasps. He counters the next upward thrust, and his bottom slams against Percival's groin with a loud smack. Then he supports himself fully with his hands on Percival's knees, and starts to bounce up and down erratically, and Percival can only watch, and try to hang onto his sanity, and Credence's cock, while Credence's tight slick channel grasps him fully on each downward motion, and releases him most of the way going upwards.

He never slips out completely, he's much too hard for that, and he starts to pump the slickening cock in his hand, brushing his thumb over the tip each time new drops well from the slit. He watches it, glistening and pink, slide in and out of his grip, and Credence watches too, mouth hanging open in wonder. It's just as well Credence comes with a sweet cry right then, thighs trembling and fingers nearly crushing Percival's kneecaps. Percival is moments behind, pushed over the edge by Credence taking his sticky hand off his cock and raising it to his mouth to clean up his own essence.

He's still coming when he drops his head against Credence's spine and kisses it, whispering a few words.

"What did you say?" Credence asks, sounding breathless and amazed, as if he might have understood but doesn't dare think he's heard right.

Percival shifts them until Credence is sitting across his lap sideways, and he can wrap him in his arms and nuzzle against his flushed cheek. "I said, I love you, Credence." When Credence gasps, Percival turns his face and kisses him, tenderly, sweetly, for long minutes, until they are both feeling too dreamy and contented to speak anything but the truth. "I love you so much, sweetheart. I never want to hurt you, I just want to make you feel good and safe."

Credence's fingers are stroking his face, damp eyes trying to contain a storm of emotions. "If I don't behave badly, and you don't need to punish me, you'll still want to make me feel good?"

Percival heart contracts and then expands tenfold. "Is that why you make me punish you?" he asks, incredulous what a fool he's been when Credence nods. "Credence, darling, I only held back because I didn't want to take advantage of you. Believe me, I will dedicate my life to making you feel good, if you'll only let me. You're everything to me."

Credence's lips are quivering, and he wraps his arms around Percival's neck and holds on tight. "I love you so, Percival," he mumbles into Percival's neck. "I want to be yours, always."

And Percival knows many things then. He knows that he's been a fool, he knows that Credence is perfect in every way, and he knows that Queenie Goldstein is a very wise woman.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sweetsorcery.tumblr.com/), and we can squee about this and maybe other pairings/fandoms we love. And drop me a message there. I'd love to follow you back. :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Copyright of this fandom, some settings and its characters - J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and possibly other right holders. This story is written purely for the entertainment of fans, and no profit is made.


End file.
